Strings On My Guitar
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: Alex takes a trip down memory lane during a band session... Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin *Slash*


**A/N: So, I was having a conversation with one of my lovely and amazing Twitter/Livejournal friends about sexy guitar playing Guns, and all of a sudden, I was literally blindsided by this fic bunny! It's pretty different to what I normally do; it's pretty short by my standards, it's very emotion hevay, and there's no actual sex in it LOL! See? Totally out of my ball park LOL! Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**As usual, any reviews, whether good, bad or totally random, are always very much appreciated! Seriously reviews = a motivated writer :D**

**Unfortunately, I will never own either of the Guns, or the very adorable Petey *sigh* :(**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p>The opening bass rhythm of Woodward Avenue began to peer out through the low drones and ripples of noise that filled the small studio room, and as Alex lounged further back into his chair, he couldn't help but give out a slight grin of amusement when he heard a wrong chord being hit. It grew even bigger when he heard Chris let out an incredibly childish huff of frustration, before he took a deep breath and started again. The look of pure concentration scrawled across Chris' face was a very rare one indeed, but Alex knew that it wouldn't last long; as Chris settled into the rhythm a little bit more, Alex knew it wouldn't take much for him to lose focus, and when Chris hit the same bum note again with a quiet "motherfucker," Alex shook his head with a chuckle.<p>

"Dude, relax. You're playing better than I can. Just give it some time, and learn not to be such a perfectionist. No one listens to anything other than my sexy ass voice anyway."

Alex had to duck sharply to avoid being hit in the mouth by a flying amp cord, and as he feigned a mock look of hurt and insult, he couldn't help but crease up in peals of laughter at the equally over dramatic glare on Chris' face. Picking up the guitar by the neck, Chris strolled across the studio; he propped it up carefully against the wall next to Alex's chair, before jumping over the arm of the seat and landing with a thud in Alex's lap. The woosh of air Alex let out, followed by a grunt when Chris shifted his fat ass about to get more comfortable suggested that he certainly wasn't expecting it, and once Chris had finally found his spot on Alex's legs, Alex gave him a slap around the back of the head.

"Watch it asshole," Alex murmered under his breath into Chris' ear as he glanced uninterestedly across the room to where Petey was acting like a complete twat. "If I can't pass this examination tomorrow on my collarbone because you can't help but throw yourself at me every 5 seconds - not that I blame you of course, I'm so going to take it out on that fucking ass of yours when we get home."

"Yeah, because like you ever need an excuse to have sex? Just admit it, you can't resist this beautiful body of mine," Chris retorted just as quietly, a smug smirk on his face that he'd obviously learnt from Alex over the years as he patted his upper thigh a couple of times. The sudden glint in Alex's eyes as he caught Chris' gaze for a brief few seconds suggested that Chris wasn't entirely far off of the mark, but just as Alex went to open his mouth to come out with some lewd comment or two, they both took notice of Petey eyeing them up conspiratorily, before he started to walk over towards them.

Both of them resisting the urge to groan in frustration as the moment was broken, they gave each other one last quick smile before they straightened up a little bit, the expressions on their faces suddenly changing into those of boredom and indifference as Petey stood next to them, looking down at them in such a distinctly father-like way that they couldn't help but piss themselves laughing after a couple of seconds.

"You two are complete bastards, you know that? And lazy fuckers too, nobody else is having a break." Petey wiped his hand down his face wearily; he was used to the exceptionally infantile and idiotic way that the Guns acted when they were around each other, he'd had to put up with it for years. How he hadn't killed either of them multiple times yet was beyond him, but he couldn't help but admit they were good friends to have. Sometimes.

"Oh quit your whining Petey, it takes energy to be as awesome as we are; losers like you just run off of the extra fumes we emit," Alex replied smugly, that trademark smile curling at his lips as he watched Petey roll his eyes in an appeasing kind of way. As Petey's attention was diverted for a couple of seconds, Alex moved his hand from the arm of the chair, running it quickly and teasingly up the length of Chris' leg and thigh before draping it across his stomach; the slight widening of Chris' eyes, and the way he moved just a fraction away from Alex in the chair told Alex emphatically that Chris didn't appreciate what Alex was doing in the slightest, but Alex didn't question it, or even feel insulted by it.

When they'd started this relationship of theirs, it had been under strict and almost pleading conditions from Chris that nobody could find out about it until they were _both_ ready to announce it. Whereas Alex from the get-go had been more the happy to want to publicly admit the less than platonic affection that they held for each other, it had been a slightly different matter for Chris. Despite the iron-grip that Chris held over his own emotions and feelings, Alex had been quite stunned one night in bed when Chris had been honest with him; he was worried - scared even - about anything that could happen if they ever became public. Not everybody in a business like wrestling was entirely liberal and accepting of relationships like theirs, and it had taken a lot of strength for Chris to verbalise to Alex that he was terrified of them being rejected by their friends, being alienated within the lockerroom and by management, and even the backlash that could come from their fans if they knew the truth.

It had been from that point in their relationship that their dynamic had been turned on its head. Alex, not wanting to hurt Chris in anyway possible, had reigned in that egotistical and upfront side of him. He was a hell of a lot more subtle; he didn't constantly sexually touch Chris or be suggestive in public, and he had certainly reigned in that sex-obsessed side of himself after Chris revealed that he didn't like them having sex in a bathroom or a lockerroom, where anybody could walk in on them.

Now, there was little stolen moments between them; catches of each others eyes from across the room that lasted for much longer than what would normally be permitted between friends, those little knowing smiles between them whenever they were together, those little signs of affection that, although wouldn't have looked out of place because of the nature of their friendship, suddenly held so much more meaning for them both. It wasn't until they were both in privacy, in their hotel room or back at home in bed, that Alex was no longer worried about showing Chris just how much he meant to him, and that Chris was no longer worried about what people would think.

Of course, there were little moments in which Alex really wouldn't be able to help himself - like just now - but he could always pick up from Chris' body language and behaviour when he had gone that slightly too far, and Alex always made sure that he never pushed it further. Sure, it was an absolute bitch to keep it from their friends - especially guys like Petey, who Alex could've sworn was starting to pick up on something - but it was worth all of that trouble and more if it meant that Chris would be happier, or if he finally felt comfortable enough to let their relationship come out. That was what really mattered to Alex now. Chris was all that mattered, and he wasn't going to put him out or drive him away, no matter what.

Giving out a stretch, Alex let his arm drape around Chris' neck and shoulders, before giving him a soft squeeze in silent apology. He saw the slight twitch of Chris' lips as the near invisible tension left his body, and he gave out a smile of his own when Chris leaned back into him again, apparently accepting the apology with relative ease. Rolling his neck a couple of times, Alex glanced back up at Petey, who'd been eyeing them up suspiciously for the last couple of seconds. "So, why are you intruding on our relaxing anyway?"

Petey looked down slightly sheepishly, his face going red with embarrassment, and neither of the Guns could hold back the little smirks or giggles that were threatening to come out. Petey always seemed to get embarrassed or nervous when it came to band practise, and they both suspected it had something to do with the fact that Petey was always bugging Chris for help when it came to the guitar rifts; it must of been a canadian thing to suck at music.

"Erm, well you see, I've been trying to do the bridge for Woodward and..."

"Let me guess," Alex butted in, his amusement evident all over his face, "you, being a crappy canadian, can't play for shit and need help from Chris - _again_ - to sound any good?"

"Shut the hell up Alex. For starters, lay off the canadian hate, Michigan is practically a province anyway. Two, at least I can play a guitar unlike you, and three, it's not my fault that the bridge is a fucker to learn."

"First off, shut your face. Second, shut your face, and third, shut your face." Alex shot back in an entirely childish way. At this point, the glare had melted off of Petey's face as he gave a grin, unable to think of a rebuttal and Chris, who'd apparently gotten over his discomfort from a few minutes beforehand, couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle as he pushed himself off of Alex in an incredibly over the top and dramatic way and, after cracking his back, grabbed the neck of his guitar again.

"Stupid fucking canadians, what are you gonna do when I'm not around to help you play any decently, huh?"

"I will sit in a corner and what for somebody a shit lot better than you to come around and play for me."

As the sound of Chris and Petey's incessant verbal barbs began to quieten down as they stood by the amp in the centre of the studio room, Alex leaned back into his chair again, a half-hearted smile on his face as he watched Chris plug the guitar in before giving a couple of strums on the strings to work out the note he needed to start off. He saw Chris turn his head to glance up at Petey before saying something, and upon Petey nodding his head in approval, Chris started to play the lead-up to the bridge, Alex being completely unable to start mouthing the words to the song under his breath with a grin.

Alex's eyes couldn't decide where to focus on Chris; there was something about the relaxed, almost joyful and euphoric smile on Chris' face as he lost himself in the music that made Alex's heart warm and his stomach just a little bit tight around the edges. He may not have been a sappy, sentimental bitch in any sense of the word, but the open, unguarded expression in Chris' eyes was one that reminded Alex vividly of the way that Chris looked at Alex whenever they were together; when they were having sex and Chris would lock his gaze with him before he came, when they were just enjoying each others company, when Alex said "I love you" to Chris and when Chris could muster together the courage to whisper those same words back to Alex. It didn't bother Alex in the slightest to admit he could easily get lost for hours in those clear blue eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Alex gave a slightly absent smile, not really aware of his own reactions as he continued to watch every little twitch and flash that passed across Chris' face. When Petey started to say something to Chris, a grin curled up Chris' lips, and he gave out a hearty laugh, bright and genuine as he briefly caught Alex's gaze from across the room. The smile on Chris' face grew just a tiny bit wider; it wouldn't have been noticable to anybody else, but Alex could see it clear as day, and he couldn't help but respond in turn before Chris turned back to Petey and his guitar.

Alex's eyes dipping further down Chris' face, they became fixed on Chris' lips. Those soft, plump lips that were currently glistening in the harsh light of the room as Chris drew his tongue across the bottom one slowly in concentration. God, Alex could've gone off on an entire tangent about those lips, just how skilled and talented those lips were, how they sent that shiver of excitement and arousal skating up Alex's spine whenever they kissed and caressed his skin, how they could've been almost custom made especially for him whenever they were having sex.

Alex couldn't help but remember the first time he had ever tasted those lips, and as the memory filled his mind, he had to shift his position in the chair just slightly as his cock began to stir inside his jeans. They'd both been drunk at the time; not drunk enough that it didn't mean anything to either of them, or that they couldn't reconcile themselves to just how glorious and life-changing that kiss was, but just drunk enough to give them the courage to do it in the first place. They'd both been sitting on the bed in their hotel room, downing bottles of beer in celebration of their title win, and somehow during the course of the night, they'd just ended up getting that much closer to each other.

They'd just generally been talking and reminiscing and enjoying each others company like they usually did, but as they both turned to face each other, there had been a spark. A connection. Most likely an acceptance of the affection and love that had always been there, Alex had later admitted to himself, but whatever it had been, neither of them had been able to resist when Chris leaned in just that little bit closer, when Alex's hand trailed up Chris' arm to rest on the back of his neck, when they'd both finally closed the last of that gap between them and shared their first kiss.

It was soft, tender and tentative, with a nervousness about it, but as the seconds passed, it had transformed into something pure, something spectacular in its simplicity. Even now when he thought about it, Alex could still remember his first taste of Chris; even with the bitter, nausea-inducing taste of cheap beer on their breath and their lips, Alex could still taste that intoxicating flavour that was Chris, that intoxicating flavour that drew him in every single time their mouths met. It was when they both eventually pulled apart, and that smile had crossed their faces, that they realised that things were about to change between them.

Alex couldn't help but give a slight shiver as the memory continued to run through his mind, and as his cock continued to swell and harden just a little bit inside his jeans, he quickly realised that he had to get his mind off of that kiss and the rest of the actions of that night, otherwise it was going to lead to a very interesting situation popping up - literally popping up, he thought as he repositioned himself further on the chair to hide his growing erection. It wasn't as if they hadn't all seen each other boned up at some point or another, but seeing as Alex didn't have a viable excuse he could use, it was just easier for him to shut his thoughts off before he reached the point of no return. If he did that, Chris would fucking kill himself with laughter, before killing Alex in revenge for being unable to control himself until they got to a more private location.

Taking a few deep breaths to try and keep his body under control as best as he could, Alex let his eyes drift shut for a few seconds in order to regain his composure; it definitely wasn't working though. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the memories flitting through his line of vision, and he quickly came to the conclusion that he was fighting a losing battle. It didn't really bother him as much as it would've done in the past; he didn't care if he lost anything if he lost it to Chris. Chris had somehow been able to channel that competitive instinct and ego of his into something a little less overbearing and intense in public. That didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the fights and battles, God no, that just meant that he no longer cared for neccessarily winning them as often, because he knew that losing wouldn't be a bad thing in this case.

Shaking his head slightly with a chuckle at just how much of a girly bitch he was beginning to sound, Alex let himself relax back a little more into the chair, swinging his legs up over the arm of the chair in order to protect his modesty in case his thoughts continued to be overrun with images of the two of them together as he let his gaze drift down Chris' body just a bit further. He could see the edge of Chris' T-shirt at his neck fall forward slightly whenever Chris leaned over to adjust the dials on the amp, and Alex knew that if Chris turned his head just a tiny bit, he'd be able to see the vibrant purple hickey that was painted just on the curve of Chris' shoulder from the night before.

That had been a plus; when they'd first had sex, they both quickly discovered that they both had pretty similar tastes in what they enjoyed and what they wanted out of the other. Neither of them minded who got to top and who got to bottom on a particular night, they'd just go with the flow and see how things developed over the course of their foreplay. Neither one of them was against things getting incredibly rough when they were fucking each other either; if anything, the more rough and vicious they got, the better it seemed to be for both of them.

They'd also learnt a lot about each others sensitive spots and personal kinks during that first thorough exploration of each other; Alex loved being pinned to the mattress by the wrists and fucked hard and fast whilst fighting the lack of dominance, whereas Chris got highly aroused by being bitten, especially on his neck and in that crease between his upper thigh and groin. Granted, it usually made Chris very uncomfortable whenever somebody would spot one of the bite bruises on his throat the next day, and more than once he'd been so worried about the questions and rumors that he'd not allowed Alex to do anything to him that he really enjoyed and got off on, but Alex was slowly working on getting Chris to relax and not be so tense about other people's opinions. It was taking a lot of work for Alex to get Chris to dispel all of his fears and worries, but everytime he saw Chris not care and be proud about what they had together - even if nobody else knew about it - that made it all worthwhile for him.

As Alex gave a slight smile, getting lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Chris look over at him, a slightly confused frown painted across his face; snapping back into reality when he saw Chris wave his hand indiscreetly in his general direction as to not garner Petey's attention, Alex's face flushed a ligh shade of red, before he ducked his head just a little bit to avoid Chris' gaze. Trying to glance up and over at Chris, he saw Chris give him a soft, knowing grin and a quiet chuckle, before he turned his attention rather abruptly back to Petey, who had been flitting his eyes between Alex and Chris confusedly for a brief couple of moments.

Giving out a gentle sigh to recover his breath from the light in Chris' gaze, Alex didn't even bother to hide his shameless lusting and ogling over Chris anymore as he let his eyes drag lower down his body, instantly focusing on the movements of Chris' hands and fingers against the strings and dark brown wood of the bass. Alex was almost mesmerised by the way that the tips of Chris' fingers were sliding down the strings with every note, and as they almost caressed the the guitar, Alex could feel another shudder of lust and hunger skate up the length of his back. He knew more than anybody else just what those fingers and hands could do, just how talented they were, and just how crazy they drove Alex whenever they touched him.

To be honest, sometimes the soft and teasing brush of Chris' fingers against his skin did more to arouse him than any rat or porno possibly could have. There was something warm and comforting about the touch of Chris' hand, something that made his gut knot up and his heart clench up inside his chest regardless of what they were doing. Alex was well-known for having an incredibly short temper, and if he got pissed off about someone or something that happened, no matter how minor or insignificant it was, then people knew that they had to keep their distance or risk getting a punch in the face for their efforts.

Alex could vividly remember being in their lockerroom one night after a match, maybe a couple of weeks after they'd started their sexual relationship. It had been a completely fucked up night, and the second Alex had gotten out of the ring, he'd threatened to explode backstage, screaming and shouting like an asshole before storming off to their lockerroom and throwing shit everywhere in an attempt to disipate the rage and anger tearing through every inch of his body. Chris was used to this kind of behaviour from him, and he hadn't been phased in the slightest when Alex had lobbed a water bottle at his head, demanding very crudely that he got the fuck out before Alex completely beat the shit out of him.

After a few minutes of observing Alex throw his bitch fit, Alex had eventually stomped over to the bench next to the shower, kicking his bag across the room before sitting down on it, his head in his hands as he tried to reign in his temper. Chris, very nervously, had walked across the lockerroom, picking up Alex's bag to put it next to his own on the opposite bench before carefully sitting down next to Alex's highly tense and wound up body. Without any hesitation, Chris had rested his hand on Alex's thigh, massaging small circles into the muscled flesh beneath Alex's ring gear with the tips of his fingers. The instant that Chris' hand had touched him, that his fingers had started to stroke and soothe him, Alex could feel all of the tension and anger melt away from him, almost as if somebody had flicked a switch.

It was a reaction that had never been elicited before, even when his closest friends tried to calm him down, but there was something about the warmth and firmness of Chris' hand against his skin that relaxed him immensely. He felt Chris' hand slide higher up his thigh, before trailing up his arm, and then, with a certain amount of both trepidation and determination, he felt Chris pull his right hand away from his face, hesitating for a couple of seconds before he intertwined their fingers with a gentle squeeze. He felt Chris' hand trembling just a tiny bit out of what Alex assumed was nerves, and he couldn't stop himself from giving Chris a soft squeeze back as the anger flowed out of his body and he began to relax.

It had been the first time that Chris had held his hand since they'd started their relationship; Alex had tried to push Chris into doing it beforehand, but Chris had always refused, being more than content to stick to their more sexual contact. This, however, was a completely different kind of contact; this was filled with affection and trust, with love, and Alex couldn't help but admit as he reminisced on that simple gesture that that had been the moment both of them had come to accept that their relationship was moving far beyond the boundaries of just a quick fling.

Of course though, Alex admitted rather vampishly as he continued to stare hypnotically at Chris' fingers against the fretboard, Chris' fingers didn't just relax him either; they aroused and excited every nerve in his body to the point of sheer joy and ecstasy with their nimble strokes and teasing touches. The feeling of Chris' fingers digging into Alex's shoulders during sex, or wound tight into his hair as he pulled him down for a ravenous kiss to spur him on whilst they fucked was one that did nothing to stop the lust that overwhelmed Alex; if anything, those simple, if somewhat overlooked things, were what did it for Alex everytime.

Whenever he felt Chris fingers curled around his erection, the tip of his thumb running over the head of Alex's cock as he worked over Alex with just the right level of speed and pressure to have Alex moaning his name out in unadulterated hunger and passion, Alex became convinced that those fingers and those hands had been designed especially for him. When Chris' hands grasped down hard on Alex's hips to hold him in place whilst he was fucking him eagerly through the mattress, it was the way that Chris' fingers dug into the sensitive skin just beneath them, full of power and greed, that made Alex's desire and desperation for him spike uncontrollably.

He couldn't even begin to think about the sorts of feelings those fingers drew out of him when they were stretching and fucking him, twisting inside his ass and firmly stimulating his prostate without his mouth going dry and his cock hardening even further inside his jeans. Just the skill of those fingers and hands to make Alex feel helpless, dizzy, whatever Chris wanted him to feel when they were together was something that had Alex biting his bottom lip pretty damn hard to stop himself from breathing out a moan and making it entirely obvious to the rest of the guys in the room what he was thinking about. He quickly came to the decision that once band practise had finished, he was going to drag Chris into the nearest private room and fuck the living daylights out of him until he couldn't walk straight.

Giving out a deep sigh of content, Alex allowed himself to just admire all of Chris as he lounged in the chair with a genuine, warm smile on his face. There were somedays when he couldn't believe just how lucky he was that he'd ever been able to get Chris all to himself; sure, he knew that he'd always have his friendship, but now that they had surpassed that invisible line, he couldn't imagine his life without Chris. As much as it made him cringe to acknowledge it, he knew now that the day he ever woke up and Chris wasn't laying there asleep beside him, his hair all messed and sticking out, his mouth half open and the warmth of his skin pressed tightly against Alex's own, would be the day that would break him completely.

It had taken a shit lot to convince Chris to be with him; Chris had been weary of getting hurt, of being humiliated and being used as nothing more than a means to an end for Alex. Alex could understand Chris' fears and worries; Alex by his own admission had been less than a saint when it came to rats and lovers, not caring for his previous relationships as he indulged himself in his base desires, and, if Alex was to be quite crippingly honest, he knew that Chris was still terrified of being made to look like a fool. He didn't have to say it; Alex could see it in Chris' eyes whenever they were together, whenever Alex was propositioned by roadies and cheap sluts in some bar that he normally wouldn't have hesitated in taking back to his room for a quick fuck.

To be even more honest though, just the thought of having Chris in everyway, as his best friend and his lover, made it an easy decision for him to kick the rats and the fuck-buddies to the curb every night. Nothing would ever compare to Chris in his eyes. He'd mellowed out considerably since they'd gotten together; he'd learnt to control his aggression better, how not to alienate people on a daily basis and how to be a shit lot more truthful about things he got up. Likewise, he'd noticed that over the months, Chris had begun to be a lot more open with him, a lot less ashamed of admitting what he was feeling or when he scared or upset about something, and he'd learnt that being in complete control all the time wasn't always neccessary. Sometimes, it was better to relax and go with the flow than trying to control things that you couldn't.

They'd brought out the best in each other, Alex thought with a grin as he watched Chris and Petey chatter over something irrelevant to do with chords and shit. Besides, he conceeded again, there was no shame in accepting that he'd gotten an amazing deal out of things at the end of the day; Chris was incredibly sexy, even if he didn't realise it, with that toned abdomen, thickly muscled thighs and beautifully innocent face of his. He was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for a lot of the time. He was funny too, and just generally great company to keep, even when things were going down the absolute shit-hole. He'd never felt more at peace with himself, or more honest and genuine, than those times that he would just sit there and talk to Chris, or be curled up around him in bed as they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Alex!" Alex jumped out of his skin when he heard Petey's voice calling his name from across the room, flipping Chris the bird when he heard him and Petey crease up with laughter. "You okay dude, we're waiting for you get your fat ass over here so we can sort some shit out that Sabes said needs discussing."

A sly grin passed over his face as he and Chris shared a look from across the room, and he quickly rearranged his jeans before standing up, stretching his back lazily before strolling over to the two of them. Once he reached them, he saw Chris' eyes brighten slightly, lighting up in a way that only Alex had only ever been witness to, and Alex couldn't help but give a soft, tender smile as he draped his arm across Chris' shoulder. Pulling him just a little bit closer, he noticed the way that Chris' eyes flitted over to Petey for a brief few seconds, almost out of nerves, before he took a deep breath to compose himself.

Alex couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face when he felt Chris brush his fingers down the outside of Alex's thigh, silently asking for Alex's hand, and as Chris gazed over at Alex fondly from the corner of his eyes, Alex could almost feel his heart swell with pride at the huge step Chris was about to take, one that Alex had been waiting for for months. It was a horriby corny way for him to think about what Chris was about to do, but it was the only way he could adequately described the sheer buzz of emotion that was rushing through him as he lowered his hand down to his side, allowing Chris to lace their hands together with a gentle squeeze of Alex's fingers. Chris turned his head to lock his eyes with Alex's, and even despite the fist pumping and shouts of "I MOTHERFUCKING KNEW IT!" coming from Petey, he never averted his gaze for one second.

"Guys, Alex and I think it's about time we told you something..."

Yeah, Alex thought happily as he stroked his thumb down the length of their intertwined hands, he was okay. He was better than okay.


End file.
